clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2012
The Halloween Party 2012 was a party that occurred from October 18 to November 1, 2012. It was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Everyone could hunt for ghosts on the island, and members could become ghosts by stepping into Gariwald VIII's invention, the Ghostamatron. In the Haunted Mansion, players need to find the Five Spooky-Keys that can unlock the Ghost Goggles to enter the Ghost Lab. The Dark Chamber and Haunted House were removed because Gariwald VIII's mansion is in the forest, the same location. Free Items Description of party Hunt for ghosts at Club Penguin's Halloween Party! (Oct. 18 – 30) Do you dare? During Club Penguin's Halloween Party, everyone can hunt for ghosts and members can become ghosts and haunt the island! Dress up in brand new creepy costumes, trick-or-treat with friends, and enter the haunted mansion. Inside, explore and collect five spooky keys that unlock Ghost Goggles and light the way to a secret Ghost Lab. Both members and non-members can find a special ghost-hunting suit! Plus, paid members can step into the Ghostamatron machine to become ghosts! Story Gary the Gadget Guy discovers his long lost uncle's mansion has appeared in the forest, and he wants us to help find his great uncle, Gariwald. He puts posters in almost every room, attracting many penguins. While the party is going on, the poster says: Enter the Mansion My Great Uncle Gariwald went missing a long time ago. Now his mysterious mansion has appeared out of thin air. Help me solve this mystery... If you dare! -Gary the Gadget Guy Gary leads ghost hunters into the mansion. They discover the Ghost Lab and Gariwald VIII as a ghost. Gary discovers that his great uncle Gariwald didn't pass away and become a ghost, but became a ghost on purpose, using his Ghostamatron to transform him into one. That then led to penguins to believe Gariwald was deceased, and so declared him as dead. With nobody working at his Mansion, and Gariwald being invisible to penguins without the Ghost Goggles, It had been deemed haunted. Stamps *Trick-or-Treat stamp *Happy Room stamp *Monster Mash stamp *Gary stamp *Explorer stamp *Scavenger Hunt stamp Glitches .]] *When a Penguin comes out of the Ghostamatron, the blue circle will appear around him/her for a moment. *When you're in penguin mode and you wear a dance item, some penguins then dance in the Ghostamatron and then will be doing the dance while moving and be wearing nothing. *There is a glitch where you can't add Gary. *At the party if you were blue, and became a ghost, if you started dancing before the page finished loading by pressing 'D' you would turn non-transparent and old blue as a ghost. Trivia *It's the 8th Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *This was the second time two parties occured at the same time due to the fact the 7th Anniversary Party was on October 24th, in the middle of the Halloween Party. *Members could enter the Ghostamatron and turn into Ghosts, it was rumored to be an Item however, this was proven false. It is also similar to the way members could become puffles like at the Puffle Party 2012. *Before the party, it was confirmed by Polo Field, that penguins would try to search for Gariwald VIII, Gary's great uncle, in the Haunted Mansion. *This was the first Halloween Party where you can transform into a ghost. *Both Members and Non-Members could hunt for ghosts, but only members could become ghosts via a machine called the Ghostamatron. *This is the second time that non-members could buy items from a catalog. *When you danced as a ghost, you could be seen with fingers. Gallery Sneak peeks Scary2012Confirm.png|Polo Field's post confirming the party. halloween_polo.jpg|An exclusive wikia sneak peek from Polo Field. Newspapers20120926upcomingEvents.png|A sneak peek in issue #362 of The Club Penguin Times. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|A sneak peek of the Ghosts Just Wanna Dance music video, with Franky as a ghost. Polofieldsneakpeekhall2012.PNG|A sneak peek from Polo Field. Screen-Shot-2012-10-02-at-7.24.20-PM.jpg|An advertisement for the Halloween Party 2012. HauntedMansionSP.png|A sneak peek of the Ballroom. !!h.png|A sneak peek of the Library. SkiLodgeSP.png|A sneak peek of the Mansion Attic. HPPoster.png|Another sneak peek of the party. Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|The logo of the Halloween Party 2012. gary-halloween12.PNG|Gary will make an appearance this Halloween as usual (Confirmed by Polo Field). News20121010UpcomingEvents.png|A sneak peek in issue #363 of The Club Penguin Times. Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 8.12.04 PM.png|The party catalog. 123kitten1_ghosts.png|Polo Field's ghost! Screenshot from 2012-10-12 19:38:18.png|Polo Field as a ghost. Ghost-Polo.png|Polo Field about to do the scary dance. Lab.png|A sneak peek of the Ghost Lab in a video. Ghost FOREST.png|A ghost spotted at the Forest. (Candy Ghost) Ghost PLAZA.png|A ghost spotted at the Plaza. (Candy Ghost) Ghost SNOW.png|A ghost spotted at the Snow Forts. (Candy Ghost) Ghost TOWN.png|A ghost spotted at the Town. (Candy Ghost) Ghost ALL.png|All of the Candy Ghosts. Screenshot from 2012-10-15 20:16:11.png|Polo Field entering the Ghostamatron. Lkök.png|Becoming a ghost. Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald VIII's ghost. Rooms town 2012.png|Town During the Halloween Party 2011.png|Night Club Lounge1.1.PNG|Arcade gift shophalloween2012.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2012 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Light House1.1.PNG|Lighthouse Beacon1.1.PNG|Beacon Halloween Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Ski Lodge1.1.PNG|Ski Lodge Lodge Attic1.1.PNG|Lodge Attic ski hill.png|Ski Hill Snow Fort1.1.PNG|Snow Forts Stadium1.1.PNG|Stadium Halloween Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2012 Stage.png|Stage Pizza Parlor1.1.PNG|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2012 Cave.png|Cave Halloween Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove (note that the sign with the ghost does not have any word) Halloween Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2012 Dojo.png|Dojo Ninja Hideout1.1.PNG|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2012 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2012 Ice Berg.png|Ice Berg drilled iceberg.PNG|Here's how the iceberg looked like if it was drilled in certain places. Haunted Mansion Rooms Halloween Party 2012 Foyer.png|Foyer Halloween Party 2012 Library.pngLibrary Halloween Party 2012 Dining Room.png|Dining Room Halloween Party 2012 Hallway.png|Hallway Halloween Party 2012 Mansion Attic.png|Mansion Attic Halloween Party 2012 Cellar.png|Cellar Halloween Party 2012 Graveyard.png|Graveyard Halloween Party 2012 Tunnel.png|Tunnel Halloween Party 2012 Party Room 9.png|Ghost Lab Gary spotted GARYhalloween2012.png|Gary spotted during the party heygaryfound.png|Gary spotted during the party Gary2012october.png|Gary spotted during the party Cp51.png|Gary in the forest. Others Penguin1481.png|The pose of a red penguin on a player card if he/she transformed into a ghost CPTwitterOct.2012.png|Club Penguin's Profile Picture on Twitter for the Party (which is the ghost penguin on the cover of Ghosts Just Wanna Dance) Notes gariwald-note BEFORE.PNG|Gary's note about Gariwald VIII (1 week before the party). Sign.jpg|The Note that pops up when you log in and when you click the signs around the Island. Homepage ScreenHunter 28 Oct. 04 13.44.jpg|The party's homepage. Log off screens CPGhostHalloween.png|A Logoff Screen about the party. Banners CPWidget Membership Ghost membership.png|The screen when you try to enter the Ghostamatron. Videos Halloween Party 2012 "I Dare You" Official Club Penguin|"I Dare You" official video Sneak Peek Halloween Party 2012|Sneak peek- part 1 Sneak Peek Halloween Party 2012 - Part 2 Official Club Penguin|Sneak peek- part 2 Halloween Are you a Ghost or a Ghost Hunter? Official Club Penguin See Also *Halloween Parties SWF Login Screen *Before Party *During Party Rooms of the Haunted Mansion *Cellar *Dining Room *Foyer *Ghost Lab *Graveyard *Hallway *Library *Mansion Attic *Tunnel Music *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club and Dance Lounge *Stage and Pizza Parlor *Forest and Haunted Mansion *Cellar and Graveyard *Ghost Lab Igloo Music *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance Igloo Music Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Party 2012 Category:Gariwald VIII Category:Transformations